


【EC】Lost and found

by deteriorate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: 登山运动员Erik和队友们一起去冒险，Charles很担心，然后就出事了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※登山运动员！Erik/大学教授！Charles
> 
> ※大量狗血+强行HE
> 
> ※来自我轮的梗

>>>>>

 

“Erik? 我在上课，等我下了课……”

“抱歉Charles，这次的行程有点匆忙，我已经在机场了。”

“等等你说什么？你要去哪里？我以为我们说好了你每一个行程都会提前一周和我商量？”

“我真的很对不起，Charles. 我要上飞机了，落地了再打给你。”

"Erik?! "

从话筒里传出来的只余单调的忙音。

Charles紧闭眼睛靠在教室外的墙上，深呼吸着压抑把手机扔出去的欲望。他不能在这里站太久，里面还有几十个学生等着他进去讲课。

在一起这么久，他早就知道Erik Lehnsherr是个混蛋。

 

 

Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr在哥伦比亚大学是一对传奇般的情侣。这个说法有些夸张，但可见他们两个有多出名。

当然这个出名很大一部分归功于Charles，这个漂亮的天才在同龄人刚读完大学的时候就拿到了两个博士学位，成为哥大最年轻貌美的教授。但他不是那种书呆子的类型，反而是个社交宠儿，他可以用枯燥的基因理论泡到各种类型的美人，不论男女。而事实上Erik也不过是他在酒吧里搭讪过的那么多人的其中一人，特别之处在于他是目前为止最后一个。

他们在酒吧因为一个游戏认识然后搞上，哥大的花花公子只花了一个晚上的时间就过渡到恋爱状态。

但是没人看好他们这一对，包括他们自己。Erik是建筑系的毕业生，但他的主业是登山运动，十天半个月见不到人是常事；休息时间还要靠画图纸来保证生活。Charles则是大学教授，有着自己的研究室，学校等同于他的家，他的家等同于旅馆。这样的两个人显然都只适合猎艳，需要固定下来的情侣生活对他们来说甚至都可能是种折磨。

他们也经常吵架。Charles因为Erik出去探险而担惊受怕，Erik不能忍受Charles懒散凌乱的生活习惯和强烈的控制欲。吵到分手又和好，最后他们结婚了。

那几乎吓掉了所有人的眼睛。Erik 和Charles曾经在拉斯维加斯因为醉酒结过一次没有法律效应的婚，戒指是同样醉到不行的Raven友情提供的易拉罐环——居然硬是被他们戴上去了，后来差点拿不下来。那一次无疑只是好玩，没有一个人当真。没想到半年后他们真的正儿八经去领证了。

Charles心神不宁地从学校回来。他难受得不想吃晚饭，因为不吃晚饭又更加难受起来。他把外套脱了随意地扔在了椅子上然后躺倒在沙发上——只有在那个德国变态处女座不在的时候他才能那么乱扔东西。他摸到了遥控器，懒懒地打开电视调到国际新闻台。虽然他不想看电视，但总要让这屋子有点人气。

他看着天花板，右手下意识地摩挲着左手无名指上的戒指。

他们原先没有想过要结婚的，拉斯维加斯那次的确只是喝大了。

结婚的起因是Erik 去探险的时候为了救人自己摔下了山，他的队友第一时间通知了在附近参加讲座的Charles，Charles也第一时间赶了过去。送到医院医生找人签手术同意书（注①）的时候Erik的队友们让Charles去签，被医生告知他没有资格。

Charles在那一瞬间脑子一片空白，还是冷静下来的队友们告诉医生Erik没有任何亲人，Charles才得以签下这个名字。

等到Erik彻底好了之后，Charles就成了他的法定配偶。

Charles和Erik在一起五年，结婚两年，但他永远不会习惯Erik离开他去那些管他什么鬼地方这种事。

他站起来走到厨房，打开被塞得满满的冰箱，找到贴着“今天吃”的便签的意面，拿出来放到微波炉里加热。

但无疑，Charles已经习惯了Erik。

Charles Xavier离不开Erik Lehnsherr。

 

 

那天晚上Charles接到Erik电话，Erik告诉他，他们队里有个人因为家庭原因要退出了，那个人最后一次登山想挑战珠穆朗玛峰。这个行程太过仓促，事前准备花了他太多时间，加上Charles一直在忙着帮学生备考和做实验，他找不到时间和Charles坐下来好好谈一下。

Charles知道他说的全都是废话。

他向Charles说了很多个对不起。Erik上一次对Charles说那么多对不起是在那次摔下山在医院醒来之后。

Charles抱着沙发靠枕沉默地听Erik解释。他看见抱枕面上有一道不知道被什么挂出来的缝，布线在那里变得稀疏，他无意识地用手指去抠。他听见Erik说时间不够他没弄太多吃的放在冰箱里，让Charles记得到饭点一定要吃饭；听见Erik说别把家里弄太脏；听见Erik说等我回去你爱怎么打我骂我折腾我都行。

Charles听着听着就笑了，他一直以为自己才是最啰嗦的那个，连Raven都受不了他，他从来没有想过有一天自己会什么都不说听着别人说这些杂七杂八的事情。

Charles说，我很想你，早点回来。

Erik那一头突然就安静下来，他们在两个地方分享着彼此的呼吸声。

然后Erik轻轻地说，好。

睡觉之前Charles又把那个抱枕翻了出来。那是一个人型的等身抱枕，印着Erik像鲨鱼一样笑着时的脸的照片，每次Erik出门Charles都会折磨这个可怜的抱枕，这次也不会例外。他把手机用迷你三脚架固定住，设好定时，把他使劲将那张脸扯变形的照片留了下来。

然后他将照片发到了ins上，他唯一的社交工具，Hank教他用的。他的粉丝不少，每一个他教过的学生都会关注他，尽管他的ins上永远只发他花式虐待这个抱枕的照片。

点赞数和评论数断断续续地上涨着，Charles一边回着那些人的评论一边手动刷新，然后就看到“Magneto”这个账号点了个赞。他点进这个人的主页，什么都没有发布过，没有粉丝，关注也只有Charles一个人，活像个僵尸号。

Charles退出ins，把手机放好，抱着那个被Raven评价为“毛骨悚然”的抱枕缩进被窝里。

他有很多粉丝，但他只拍给一个人看。

 

 

第二天课少，Charles在研究室里忙完就直接回家，他上网搜索珠穆朗玛峰的资料。那不是个安全的地方，登山运动员一般也不会选安全的、没有挑战难度的地方。Charles不擅长运动，对Erik需要面对的困难没有概念，但他光想想那种高度带来的高原反应就难受。照天气预报来看这几天那一带的天气都不错，但谁知道会怎么样呢——天气预报总是难以相信的。

Erik打了第二个电话过来，他们那边是早上。他对Charles说他们已经到了登山点，等倒完时差做好准备就开始进山。

Charles不敢跟他说太多，算上时差Erik他们已经过了将近36个小时的白天。他们简单地聊了几句，Charles就赶他去睡觉，让他睡醒再打过来。

Erik沉默了一下，突然说：“Charles, 我爱你。”

Charles笑了一下，说：“不要以为这样回来就不用被我打。”

Charles讨厌Erik的工作，讨厌他总是让自己那么担惊受怕，但他不会哭哭啼啼或者撒泼打滚地要Erik放弃这份工作。

他选择了Erik，他愿意承受这一切。

结果晚上睡觉的时候Charles做恶梦了。内容模糊不清，只有一种从高处坠落的失重感，还有白茫茫的一片。Charles的身体猛地一抽从梦中醒来，大口大口地喘着气。身上的被子被他踢掉了，难怪梦里像陷在雪地里一样冷。抱枕倒是好好的被他抱着，沾着他身上的温度。

Charles把被子扯过来包住自己，闭上眼睛接着睡。

半个小时后，翻来覆去就是睡不着的Charles烦躁地坐起来，挠了几下后脑勺，把睡得翘起的柔软卷发弄得更加凌乱。他干脆起身披上一件厚实的睡袍，把抱枕拿出来抱着往书房走。

书房是两人公用的，但书架上的书泾渭分明。右边是Charles的大部头，左边是Erik的各种专业书和探险类的杂志，中间是两个人闲着无聊都会翻看的杂七杂八的书。

Charles走到最右边蹲下来，从底下那一层抽出一本精装的、厚的可以砸死人的书——Erik从来不会拿他这边的书看。他翻开那本书，开头几页都是些艰涩难懂的专业术语，但其实只要仔细看看就会知道那些都是狗屁不通的废话，因为这本书的重点不在于这些。Charles往后翻了好几页，书页中间出现一块镂空，里面是一瓶小瓶的伏特加，已经喝掉了一小半。

Erik不喜欢这种浓烈得根本就是酒精掺水的东西，但Charles的酒量好的可怕，只有伏特加才能让他好好地睡一觉。

他拿着酒到厨房里拿了一个玻璃杯倒了一些进去，又回去把酒放回原位。抱着个抱枕让他的动作有些困难，但他懒得放下。

最后Charles和抱枕舒服地黏在了露台松软的躺椅上，他一边发呆地看着外头一边有一口没一口地喝着。

尽管这里不是闹市区，但光污染足够让Charles即使在这样的深夜里也看不到多少星星。

但他曾经躺在这里看过一场流星雨，当时他左手上还没有戒指，躺椅也比现在他身下那一张大。因为当时和他挤在一起的不是这个可以任由Charles搓圆揉扁的抱枕，而是货真价实的Erik Lehnsherr。

那百分百是Raven出的馊主意，那时候的她还没有这么讨厌Erik。当时Charles和Erik正在冷战，Erik只能找Raven给他支招。然后就演变成Erik抱着一大束恶俗的玫瑰花把Charles从实验室拽回家，他们一起坐在露台上看巨蟹座的流星雨。

看在他们在一起还没多久、加上Raven的误导的份上，他完全可以原谅Erik不知道他对这种天文现象不感兴趣这件事。况且他依旧觉得这很浪漫，并非因为流星雨的确很美，而是因为他能和Erik一起过一个安静的夜晚。

当然为了报复Erik让他在实验室里那么丢脸，Charles偷偷把Erik杯子里的酒换成了伏特加。不多，就一口的量，那是Erik第一次接触这种程度的烈酒。他被Charles哄的晕晕乎乎的，喝下去了才后知后觉的发现不对，然后他直接睡死过去。

第二天他搞明白这事后将伏特加驱逐出这个家，这对他来说简直是耻辱，Charles还因为搬不动他就把他和他兜里的安全套都扔在了露台——Charles的辩解是“我还给你抱了一张被子你那么重能怪我吗”。Erik的回复是把Charles压在墙上把他操到腿软，用他兜里那个安全套。

现在显然不是回想那种事的好时候。烈酒让Charles全身发烫，脸上显露出好看的粉色，鼻息炽热。他一口将剩下的喝完，惬意地哈出一口气。他抱着那个抱枕，贴着身体的一面那么温暖，另一面却冰冰凉凉的。他蹭了它几下，拿着杯子起身走回去。他将杯子放进水槽，打算第二天再洗。然后夹着抱枕躺进柔滑但冰凉的床上，醉意和睡意混在一起上涌。Charles打了个哈欠，很快就沉沉睡去。

明天还要等Erik的电话。

 

 

日子一天天过去。

Charles只在Erik进山之前接过他一次电话，进山之后这两个星期也只接到一次。后面那次Erik对他说即使是卫星电话（注②）在那个荒凉的地方也很难打出电话，Charles压抑着用这通堪称宝贵的通话机会和Erik吵架的念头，和Erik确认了他们的情况很好。没有人受伤生病，补给充足，天气很好。

但这也完全不能让Charles安心下来，他的学生们也明显感受出来了。大学里的课不多，他就有两节课带错教材，一节课迟到。实验室就更不要说了，基本已经由Hank全权负责了，Charles只管理论分析和答疑。即使是在华盛顿经营他们祖业的Raven都听说了他这种糟糕的状态（Charles始终找不到是谁一直给Raven透漏他的近况），尽管Charles这种状态已经不是第一次出现了，但Raven还是再一次用电话和短信轰（啊）炸他。这也是一种好笑的情况。曾经因为Charles的控制欲被压抑了很久天性的Raven一开始很崇拜Erik，一度想丢下学业跟着他去登山，理所当然被Charles阻止了。但是后来，就是Erik几乎死掉的那一次之后，Raven的态度发生了一百八十度大转变，她和Charles吵了很多次，让他要么叫Erik转行要么他们分手。

他们两个爆发了大约是世界大战级的吵架，要不是有Hank次次都在他们中间缓冲着他们的关系可能会变得更差。等Erik醒来就发现Raven把他当成了仇人，处处针对他（包括在婚后赖在他们家很久就为了折腾Erik）。Charles能理解Raven，但他不赞同Raven。

等Raven和Charles在电话里吵完关于Erik的事情、揭完彼此的短、爆完对方的黑历史之后，她请了假从华盛顿飞过来。

Charles非常惊喜地拥抱了他的大女孩，然后惊异地发现Raven和Hank已经搞在了一起。

“不亲爱的Chuck，你要相信我就是来看你的。Hank只是顺便的。”Raven说。

毫无疑问Raven的到来在一定程度上能缓解Charles的焦虑。但谁都知道Raven不是根治Charles的那一剂良药。

Raven只在纽约待了三天，临走前的那个晚上她缠着Charles给她讲故事。

“我以为你已经不是8岁的小孩子了Raven。我要改学生的论文，你可以去书架上找找有没有你感兴趣的书。”

“Charles你是个傻瓜，听不出来我要你讲故事是为了引出话题吗。”Raven抓着Charles的肩膀使劲晃他，故意不让他做自己的事情。

“停下来Raven！”Charles被晃得头晕，“你有什么想说的直接说就好了。”

“那你过来。”Raven扯着他要离开书房，“兄妹之间友好的谈话应该在舒服的地方进行。”

“你怎么越大越难搞……”虽然这么说着，Charles还是无奈地被Raven拉去客厅按在沙发上坐下。然后Raven拢了拢头发，舒服地靠在Charles身上。

“Raven, 别告诉我听你都这么大了还把我当妈妈。”Charles简直要扶额了。他的母亲Sharon和Raven并不亲近，从收养她到她成年都是保姆和Charles在照看她。这导致Raven还小的时候一直认为Charles就是大众认知中的“母亲”，这种误解持续了很久。现在Raven长大了，就开始拿这件事来打趣Charles。

“Charles, 要我说，除了不会干家务活，你已经很贴近妈妈这个身份了。毕竟你连女装都穿过了。”Raven笑着说。毕竟Charles又唠叨又爱担心，控制欲和Sharon一样强烈，“你想想你前天知道我和Hank在交往时的那个样子，你就像是在脸上写上了‘Hank居然敢靠近我妹妹我要打他一顿’。上帝啊Charles！顺便回答下你之前那个问题，我已经25岁了，不是16岁！我不管和谁谈恋爱你都不用这种反应吧？”

“我气的是你们交往了这么久我却什么都不知道！我和Hank在一起的时间都比你和他在一起的时间长，但我依旧一无所知！Hank那个兔崽子在我眼皮底下拐走了我妹妹还瞒了我这么久！”Charles一说到这个就来气。

“Wow, 你这话说出来小心某人吃醋。”Raven干巴巴地说。

Charles干脆不理她，拿起遥控器打开电视，调到国际新闻台。

“嘿，Charles. ”Raven有些尴尬，干脆戳了一下Charles的肚子。Charles被她吓了一跳，差点没叫着跳起来，但还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，低下头瞪着她。“你该吃多一点，肉那么少，我躺着不舒服。”Raven尝试调节一下气氛。

“是谁去年还跟Erik抱怨他把我喂太胖的？”Charles用手指卷着Raven的头发，“和他在一起之后我胖了好多。”

Erik是那种出乎意料的擅长做饭和家务的人，大概也是因为他从小就要自己照顾自己。自从他们两个同居之后，只要Erik在家，Charles就不会有吃外卖或者干脆不吃的机会。就算Erik出去了，也会尽量留多点熟食在家里，甚至拜托Hank看着Charles——要知道一开始他还因为Hank经常和Charles呆在一起、用实验的事情打扰他们而讨厌Hank。总而言之Charles在这样的喂养下终于长了点肉，因为长期不规律饮食导致的胃病也在慢慢好转。

“他就是故意的，把你喂胖了就没其他人想追你了。”Raven坏笑着说。

Charles也笑着，但没有说话。

“我还记得你们第一次见面的时候，你们多可爱啊，哪像现在。”Raven把手机摸出来，在屏幕上点了几下。

“我也还记得你刚到我们家的时候，多可爱啊，哪像现在。”Charles回敬她。但Raven难得没有反驳他，而是举起手机给Charles看。

那上面是一张照片，因为环境昏暗和摄影师的手抖而模糊不清，但还是能看出照片的主体是两个坐在吧台边拥吻的男人。

Charles一眼就能看出左边那个是Erik。

那是他们第一次见面，在酒吧里，因为一个无聊的游戏。

那天是Charles得到教职的第一天，他带上Raven去酒吧庆祝，但他没想到Raven带了一帮她的同学过来凑热闹顺便向他们炫耀她天才又漂亮的哥哥。那是一群刚上大学、比谁都闹腾的青少年，喝着喝着就要玩游戏助兴，那游戏简单来说就是大冒险。一开始他们和Charles还显得有些拘谨，等喝高了一个个都变得张扬起来，要输了的Charles去和酒吧里最辣的男人接吻一分钟。

他们给Charles指定了一个人，就是坐在吧台边上的Erik Lehnsherr。他身边没有任何人。

直到现在都没有人知道，Charles在和Erik正式认识之前就关注他很久了。

他知道建筑系有个成绩优异的学生叫Erik，为人严谨到强迫症，脸好看身材又好但远离社交。

和Charles是相反的类型，这让Charles总是下意识去找Erik的消息。

但他没想过像Erik这样孤僻的人都会泡吧——虽然是一个人。Charles坐在原地观望了一下，一个穿着性感的金发女人在Erik旁边坐下，没一会儿就一脸失望地离开。

那群不知天高地厚的青少年也看出来那个男人不好搞定，更加起劲地要Charles过去释放下荷尔蒙征服他。

Charles笑着将鬓边略长的碎发撩到耳后，站起来整了下衣服走过去，自然地在Erik身边坐下。Erik正好仰头将最后一口酒喝下去，让Charles很有一种想靠过去咬他喉结的欲望。

克制，Charles。他在心里对自己说，然后叫了酒保过来，说：“一杯威士忌，一杯德国啤酒给这位先生。”

Erik偏过头看着他。

Charles用他惯常表示友好的笑容对着Erik。

酒保把酒放在他们面前。

Erik说：“我知道你，Xavier教授。”

Charles下意识伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，笑的更甜，"Charles, Charles Xavier. "

"Erik Lehnsherr. "

Charles不得不说Erik的声音实在是太迷人了，他的声音低沉而磁性。在此之前Charles没听过Erik说话，也不知道他平时是不是也这个声音。但Charles打赌要是Erik的声音就是这样，没有人会不想听他说更多。

Charles也不会例外。

“所以你知道我？我还以为建筑系的学生都两耳不闻窗外事。”Charles调侃他，话一出口就发现不对，但已经来不及收回了，而且显然Erik也听出来了。他扯着嘴角笑了一下，说：“所以你知道我是建筑系的。”

Charles懊恼地咬着下唇，红着脸不知道该说什么。然后他的手机在裤兜里震了一下，算是把他从尴尬里救了出来。他拿出来看，是Raven的短信，写着“KISS!!!!”。

他下意识抬头看向Raven那边，那些青少年们一直盯着他们两个，对他吹口哨或者做出夸张的亲吻的动作。Erik一定也注意到他们奇怪的行为，饶有趣味地看着Charles，问：“你是和他们打了什么赌吗？”

Charles转过头看着Erik，他的眼睛即便在如此昏暗的环境里都那么明亮，声音也像蜜一样甜：“一个很棒的赌。”然后Charles突然勾住Erik的脖子，把他的头拉低，吻住他的嘴唇。

起哄声一下变大了，那群青少年大声叫好着，而Charles紧张得手心都出汗了。

但感谢上帝——Erik回吻他了。他伸手按住Charles的后脑勺，抢回了主导权。尽管他接吻的技术比Charles差多了，但笨拙的可爱，Charles喜欢。

酒吧里大半视线都被他们吸引了。

Charles不知道他们吻了多久，大概超过了一分钟，大概只有十秒钟，反正他感觉嘴唇都要肿了Erik才放开他。他们的距离那么近，分享着彼此的呼吸，Charles在Erik漂亮的绿色眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。只有他。

他太专注，也离Raven太远了，这让他完全没能听见Raven抱怨了句“上帝啊我今晚大概不能回家了”。不过就算他听见了，他大概也不会反驳什么。

因为他喘着气对Erik说：“要去我家吗？”

他们度过了非常美妙的一晚。Erik不是处男，但他也足够好学。上半场还是Charles骑着他浪叫，下半场他就把Charles按在床上操得他什么都说不出来。

第二天早上Charles发现自己一身清爽地醒过来，Erik披着一身晨光把热腾腾的早餐端过来给他。

Charles看着他，突然发现自己无法克制地坠入了爱河。

——尽管后来Erik再也不让他在除了饭桌以外的地方吃东西。

Charles按了锁屏，把手机还给Raven。

他们有那么多欢乐，也有那么多争吵。

但即便是争吵，也好过没有那个能吵起来的人。

 

 

"Charles. "

“嗯……？谁？”Charles迷迷糊糊地接起电话，混沌的脑子和朦胧的眼睛都让他无法辨认电话那边是谁。

"Erik. " 那边的人微微喘着气，但笑了一声。

"Erik...? Erik?! " Charles一个激灵醒了过来，夜光闹钟显示着这时候是凌晨五点三十四分。Charles揉揉眼睛，坐起身伸手打开床头灯，说：“你那边怎么样了？没出什么事吧？”

话筒那边传来呼呼的风声，然后是Erik带了些颤抖的声音：“我没事，但我们有个队员手伤了，我得把他带下去，顺利的话大概再两周我就能回去了。”

“你们登顶了吗？那个该死的队员完成他的愿望了吗？”Charles有些没好气地说着。

“没有，他们还要接着往上。我和他们吵了一架，所以我就先下来了。”Erik的声音很轻，但Charles能从他的声音里听出他的遗憾。

他一直知道Erik是一个很棒的人。Charles温柔地笑着，他也把声音放轻了，还带着些睡意和沙哑，说：“你做的很对，Erik。”

“我有说过你的声音很好听吗，Liebling? ”

“有。”Charles忍不住笑出声，“你说过我在床上的声音很好听。”

那边沉默了几秒，然后Erik说：“我想操你。”

“你在那么冷的地方还那么有性致？”但Charles接着把声音压低，刻意用勾引的语气说：“如果你现在在家，我发誓我会把你的裤子扒下来，隔着内裤把你舔湿，再把内裤也扯下来，从底下开始舔——我知道你那里最敏感……”

“停下来，Charles, 我在这里可没办法解决。”Erik无奈地打断他。

Charles笑得停不下来。

“不过如果你开车来接我，我订个凌晨的班机，然后我会让你在车上骑着我到高潮。你喜欢骑我。”

“这么说我要用早上——或者中午的叫醒服务来回报你？”

“你从来都等着我叫醒，Charles. ”

“那你不在的时候呢？”Charles随意地接了一句，但他马上就意识到这句话并不适合在这种时候说，“额，我并不是想说……”

“等我回家。”Erik打断他。

“……我一直都在等。”想了想又加上一句：“注意安全。”

“我很想你。”

“我也是。”

Charles听着一段段短促的忙音，然后就不想睡了。

他没有埋怨Erik的意思，他只是在讲述事实。Erik在的时候他每天都要赖床赖到差点迟到；但Erik不在的时候他太容易做梦又太容易惊醒。

Charles起身披上睡袍，走到厨房里去把橱柜打开，里面放着咖啡粉和红茶叶。

他伸手去拿茶叶罐，然后看到那上面贴着的便签。

“禁止Charles空腹喝茶”。

那张便条皱巴巴的，用透明胶带固定在罐上，它已经在那里很久了。第一次他看见它的时候Charles把它扯下来揉成一团扔在流理台上。之后他就因为血糖过低倒在沙发上爬不起来，Erik晨跑回来把他送进了医院。

后来那张便条就在他的茶叶罐上安了家，一直陪他到现在。

Charles把茶叶罐放回去，转身从冰箱里拿出牛奶，然后他去拿杯子。杯子是同款式的陶瓷杯，他的是天蓝色的，Erik的是紫红色的。

他的手顿了一下，鬼使神差地拿起Erik的杯子。他不止一次嘲笑过Erik的品味，这紫红色太过艳俗，和Erik一点都不搭。

Charles从来不会用Erik的杯子——Erik天天用它喝苦涩的黑咖啡，尽管每次都洗的干干净净，但讨厌咖啡的Charles总觉得那上面就是一股苦味。

他自嘲般地笑了一下，想把杯子放回去。然而胃部一阵突如其来的疼痛袭击了他，他下意识躬身蹲下抱住自己——他甚至没发觉他松开了手。那个杯子摔落在木地板上，砸出清脆的响声，像一声响雷炸开在Charles心上。

他艰难地喘着气，一只手死死地按着胃，一只手颤抖着去捡那些碎片。他没能捡起来，那碎片反而割伤了他的手指。红色的血液被盛在紫红色的弧形碎片里，不明显，也融不进去。

Charles克制不住地感到恐慌。

他往后倒，靠坐在冰箱上，安慰自己Erik不会生气的，他可以明天再去买一个新的。

 

 

“对他打了个电话给我，五天前，跟我说他提前下山了，过多几天就回来。”Charles一手拿着手机和Raven说着话，一手抱着一袋面包，艰难地拿钥匙打开门。

“你买了很多东西回家？你现在的动静听起来像个残疾人。”Raven开玩笑地说着。

“就算我变成残疾人也一定会比你灵活的Raven——我去买面包了，就那家店，我最喜欢的那家。”

“你之前不是说那家店太远了你宁愿不吃也不想绕路过去吗？”Raven用一种夸张的语气说着，那种戏剧皇后的语气，贬义的，“怪不得你今天这么晚回家。”

“但是Erik愿意去买，他在家的时候隔两三天就回去买一次，搞到我完全吃不习惯其他家的面包。”

“他真的没有把你宠坏？”

“我也觉得，所以我刚刚建议那家店的店长在这边开间分店。”Charles把面包放到餐桌上，习惯性地走回客厅拿遥控器打开电视，调到国际新闻台，漂亮的女主持正在播报来自世界各地的新闻。

“店长居然没有把你赶出去？”

“据称，美国时间十六点二十一分，喜马拉雅山……”

“当然没有！他告诉我——”

“……发生雪崩事件，两支登山队伍共九人失联……”

“Charles? 他告诉你什么——Charles? ”

Charles呆呆地看着电视画面，完全没注意Raven在说什么。

“……当地政府已派出搜救队伍……”

"...Raven? "

“怎、怎么了？”Raven能听出Charles很不对劲，让她心里有不妙的预感盘旋着。她打开电视，调到国际新闻台。

“……雪崩波及范围极广，搜救难度大……”

“帮我定张机票，我要去找Erik。”

“不可能！”Raven没有意识到自己是吼出来的。她太了解Charles了，看到新闻的那一瞬间她就知道Charles想要干什么，“Charles，你去了不能帮上什么，乖乖待在家里，这件事我来搞定！”

“我不——你觉得我可能听到Erik、他出事，”Charles深吸一口气，浑身抑制不住地颤抖着，“我怎么可能待在家里？订机票，现在！”

“不！——”Raven尖叫着，呼吸急促，“拜托，Charles，你不能去，那地方没有那么安全——你想想我、想想你的学生，如果你也出事了我们怎么办？拜托听我说，搜救的事情交给专业的人，我发誓我会跟进这件事有什么情况我都会第一时间告诉你。”Raven几乎没有试过说话那么快，这些话仿佛在她心里面早已编排过千百遍一样顺畅地冒出来，斩钉截铁的语气。

“……不……”Charles扶着额头跌坐在地上，慢慢缩成一团。他的声音又轻又弱，因他的情感驱使他拔腿狂奔，理智却要他动弹不得。

“Charles，拜托了，为了我。”Raven开始抽泣，“待在家里，不要冒险。”

Charles抱着腿，把头埋在上身和大腿之间狭小的空间里。炽热的呼吸将他脸上的液体蒸发，新的水珠又浸润干燥的皮肤，一遍又一遍地重复着。他无法克制地用力将这个空间收的更小，呼出的气体被重新吸入，让他快要窒息。

快要死掉。

 

 

“据称，美国时间十六点二十一分，喜马拉雅山……发生雪崩事件，两支登山队伍共九人失联……当地政府已派出搜救队伍……雪崩波及范围极广，搜救难度大……”

“……已经过了搜救的黄金时间……目前两死三伤，仍有四名队员下落不明……”

“……两人死亡，剩余两人依旧下落不明，一名为美籍德裔，一名……表示希望渺茫……”

……

“据称，美国时间十六点二十一分，喜马拉雅山……发生雪崩事件，两支登山队伍共九人失联……当地政府已派出搜救队伍……雪崩波及范围极广，搜救难度大……”

“……已经过了搜救的黄金时间……目前两死三伤，仍有四名队员下落不明……”

“……两人死亡，剩余两人依旧下落不明，一名为美籍德裔，一名……表示希望渺茫……”

……

“据称，美国时间十六点二十一分，喜马拉雅山……发生雪崩事件，两支登山队伍共九人失联……当地政府已派出搜救队伍……雪崩波及范围极广，搜救难度大……”

“……已经过了搜救的黄金时间……目前两死三伤，仍有四名队员下落不明……”

“……两人死亡，剩余两人依旧下落不明，一名为美籍德裔，一名……表示希望渺茫……”

……

Hank用钥匙打开大门，抱着两袋方便食品进门。他把其中一袋先放在鞋柜上，好腾出一只手来开灯。他一下按开所有开关，白色的黄色的光交错着洒满客厅的每个角落，将黑暗驱散。

屋子里充斥着一股浓重的酒味，一开始Hank还会被呛得呼吸不过来，但现在他也已经习以为常了。他抱起袋子放进厨房里，然后到主卧里拿了一张毯子出来，盖在睡在沙发上的Charles身上。再将不停循环重播录像的电视关掉，把桌子上空了的酒瓶扔掉，还没喝完的收好。

这样的日子已经有一周了，那么短暂又那么漫长。

Hank叹了口气，蹲下把散乱地盖在Charles脸上的头发拨开，露出下面那张安静而憔悴的脸。

Charles的头发和胡子都长长了些，他也没有心情打理，任由它们那么乱糟糟的，黑眼圈重得像被人打了一样。

从那天起Charles就变成这样了。

开头两天Charles还硬撑着去上课，但他的状态太差了，学校直接给他放大假，让他在家休息，但待在家里他又能干什么呢？Raven怕他自己去找Erik，冻结了他的账户，要他的朋友们别帮他离开，让Hank去照顾但实际上是监管他。尽管Raven不停往搜救里砸钱，消息从来没有好过。Charles没有办法自然入睡，他把每一条新闻录下来重复播放，看着那些画面没有节制地喝伏特加，只有这样才能睡着。Hank只能在Charles偶尔清醒过来的时候给他吃些流食，Raven没办法管住Charles，Hank更不能。他宿醉，胃痛，呕吐也成了家常便饭，然后迅速消瘦下去。Charles会大把大把地吃阿司匹林和阿莫西林缓解痛苦，但谁都知道这些药救不了他，他的良药不在了。

他甚至不会哭。他的眼睛里充满血丝，像干涸的河流。只有在疼痛的逼迫下眼睛会泛起水光，但什么都流不出来。

Hank看着Charles，想起Raven对他说，她怕Charles会去送死，会不顾一切去陪着Erik。

但他现在和死了又有什么不一样呢？

 

 

“……继续找。”

“Charles, 已经快两周了，没有他的踪迹……已经没有希望了……”

“不……找到他。”

“我求你了，你不要再这样了好不好？Charles, 我和你一样想找到他，但已经没有希望了……Charles, 你得放下。”

“你告诉我没有消息就是好消息，你告诉我的。”

“Charles! 你知道那只是、只是——”

“安慰。我知道，我不想放弃，Raven，没见到，”他发出一声像是被噎到的声音，“没见到尸体之前我不会放弃，帮我找到他，你答应我的，或者让我自己去。”

“你知道那不可能——我会让人接着找，多久我都找！Charles, 答应我要好好活着。”

Charles沉默着挂断电话，他的手一直在震，刚刚几乎拿不稳手机。

他摇摇晃晃地站起身，Hank在洗澡，Charles没有去叫他，随便拿了件大衣套上，将两侧的头发粗暴地弄到耳后。他从抽屉里拿出车钥匙，Hank不会开车，它就一直放在那了。

Charles看了一眼书桌上他和Erik的合照，那是他逼着Erik拍的。Erik摆着一张无奈脸，Charles笑的几乎看不见眼睛。

他抬手把相框放倒，支架发出啪嗒一声合上。

五分钟后Hank从浴室里出来，一边喊着Charles一边往他房间走，没有人应他。

窗外夜色深沉。

 

 

Charles一脚踩下油门。

他开着窗，凌冽的北风轰鸣着，让他手脚冰冷，酒精在他胃里燃烧着。出门之前他还半睡半醒，车一开动他就莫名精神起来。

他找了一条无人的路，让车子咆哮着跑过静谧的街道。他醉驾，超速，闯红灯，但他不在乎。所有他知道的就是再不发泄出来他就要被内心那一股绝望的念头支配，变得支离破碎。

风让他的眼睛又干又痒，但很快又变得湿润。眼泪不受控制地涌出来，他要握住方向盘，只能任由它们在他脸上欢快地流淌着，滴落在单薄的裤子上。他吸着鼻子，咬住下唇努力想要忍住，但他开始抽噎，大颗大颗的泪珠不断溢出来，模糊了他的视线。

他的鼻子塞住了，只能张大嘴喘气。白气在唇间消散，他无声地嘶吼着。

Charles不想放弃找到Erik这个念头。

他不能放弃。

然后他看见了Erik。看见那个人，穿着登山服。远光灯照在那个人身上，他不避不让。Charles看不清他的表情。怎么可能看得清呢？他连思考的时间都没有了，直接用力把方向盘往右打。车子猛地甩出一条弧线，轮胎与地面摩擦着发出悲鸣。速度太快，Charles完全控制不了，车子侧翻过去，天与地颠倒。

他很痛，全身都在痛。他的腿被卡住了，他感觉不到他的腿。Charles扯着安全带努力往外看，什么都看不见。

什么人没有。

Charles松开手。

 

 

“欢迎光临！哦Charles，不是跟你说了要什么我找人送到你家就好了吗。”热情漂亮的女店长说，“今天还是老样子吗？”

“Moira, 你人太好了。但是不必这么麻烦，事实上我可比你们都灵活。”Charles笑着说，“加一份拿破仑和焦糖布丁，今天Raven会过来。”

“不考虑把黑咖啡换成其他吗，Raven上次告诉我你的胃不好。”Moira让Charles停在柜台前，她一边帮他拿面包一边说。

“不用了，我喜欢黑咖啡。”Charles从腿下拿出被压着的钱包，从里面掏出一些纸币。他的钱包里一团乱，尽管他早就改掉了把钱随便塞进钱包里的习惯，但今天的忙乱导致他完全没记起来要整理钱包。一张纸币从他手指间飘落，掉在地上。

Charles弯下腰去捡，右边的人已经蹲下去帮他捡起来了。那个人左手上戴着一只戒指，一只对Charles来说太过熟悉又太过陌生的戒指。

那个人依旧蹲着，把钱递给Charles。

Charles慢慢直起身，平视着那个人，那一双漂亮的绿眼睛。

那个人皱起眉头，仔细地打量了一下Charles，说：“我……我是不是认识你？”

Charles呆愣地看着那个人。他微微张开嘴，想说些什么，声音却梗在喉咙里。

那个人似乎意识到自己有些唐突，解释说：“抱歉，一年前我因为事故失忆了。我并不是有意打扰你，但你给我一种很熟悉的感觉。”

“你……”Charles艰难地找回自己的声音，“你喜欢这家店的面包吗？”

那个人困惑地看着Charles，大概是不知道他为什么提出这种问题，但还是苦笑着说：“我前两天才到纽约，也不喜欢甜食，但我似乎对这块地方和这家店的名字有些——有些印象？我想我失忆前应该在这里呆过吧。”

“这家是分店，半年前才开的，另一家店离这里很远哦。”Moira说。

那个人抬头看着Moira，说：“我也不知道，可能是错觉吧。”

“不，不是错觉。”

那个人看回Charles，被他吓了一跳，“你这是怎么了？”他拿出一块手帕，“这个给你。”

Charles接过来在脸上胡乱地擦了擦。他把脸埋在散发着皂角气味的布料里，然后深吸了一口气，抬起头说: "Charles, Charles Xavier. "

“Max Eisenhardt, 但我不知道这是不是我的真名。”

"Erik Lehnsherr. "

“什么？”

“你应该说：Erik Lehnsherr. ”

 

>>>>>Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：一开始想写病危通知书又觉得好像太严重了。查了下手术同意书需要本人或直属亲系签名，特殊情况下才能由他人代签，为了剧情就随便设定了一下。
> 
>  
> 
> 注②：查了下有人说卫星电话也有信号不好的时候，实际情况我也不是很清楚，就为了剧情设定成喜马拉雅山上也没什么信号。


End file.
